Brutal Music
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequal to "Rockstar. Spencer's band is going on their first tour. But what about the BAU?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_In national news, the band "Injury" has become a national sensation. It is called America's most ultimate metal band. Yet there is very little known about the actual band members. One of which is actually an agent for the FBI but that's all that is known about the band. Still the band rocks the nation and is slowly taking over countries around the world._

_In other news…_

Spencer shut off the TV and sighed, he couldn't believe how popular he and his band were becoming. They decided to keep their identities a secret unless they wanted screaming fans waiting at their front doors. Spencer had to change his look a bit too; his band mates kept telling him he looked more like a school teacher rather than a member of a metal band.

He got a few tattoos on his arms and back. One was a large dragon that went from his shoulder all the way to his lower back and one that a rose on the part of his neck were the shoulder just meets the neck. He was also wearing black nail polish, had more jeans and crazy tee-shirt in his closet and had his ears pierced. But he managed to hide his look at the office or else face Strauss's wrath.

He got up to make some coffee, when he heard his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Spencer, its Ben."

Spencer sighed his manager could be so overbearing at times; he hoped this wasn't another high school thing or something.

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, I got calls from all over the nation, asking for you guys to perform. So the agency is starting your first band tour."

Spencer couldn't believe at actual tour. "Really, were going on a road trip all over the country?"

"Yep and in style too. Got us a kick-ass tour bus. The band is having a meeting on Saturday to discuss details."

"Awesome see you then."

Spencer hung up the phone and jumped on his couch. He was so excited, then he remembered he had one small problem.

Work.

Spencer didn't know how he could go on tour and still work at the BAU. So he decided to take to Hotch the next day. Maybe he'll think of something.

PLEASE REIVEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was in quite a pickle. How can he go on tour and keep his job at the BAU as the same time.

He really wanted to go on tour and play but he also felt like he was abandoning his team. He decided he would talk to Hotch tomorrow about it. Maybe he would know what to do.

At the office, Spencer went to talk to Hotch in his office. He knocked on the door and Hotch shouted, "Its open."

Spencer walked in and Hotch told him to sit down. "So Reid is there something you need to talk about?"

"Well…my band is finally going on tour. I really need to go…but I have my job here. Is there any way I can keep my job and go on tour?"

Hotch was silent for a moment and then smiled, "Well you have racked up quite a number of vacation days and if we say your "out" on leave for about two months…Strauss might not really notice."

Spencer smiled and jumped up, "Oh thank you Hotch. I owe you big time for this."

"Just keep us updated on what's going on, alright."

Spencer was too excited to finish up the day and get ready to go on the bus to their first show in Washington D.C.

He told his other friends and they were also very excited to see Spencer in the spot light.

Once it was five pm, Spencer ran out of the office and started his tow month "vacation."

Spencer ran to his studio and saw that he band was waiting for them. The lead singer Roger, the drummer Nike, the bass Josh, and their manager Ben.

"Glad you could make it Spencer, we have to leave in about a half hour, your room on the bus is set and so is your stuff" said Ben.

The band got ready and got on the bus.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#

At the show, the band was preparing for the show.

"Spencer, I can't believe we are on a national tour now" said Roger with a smile.

"Me nether, I'm glad Hotch gave me the time off from work."

"Spencer…why are you still working at that place? You're a rock star now, your born to rock not sit in an office with paperwork."

"It not just…"

Just then Ben ran in, "You're on in ten, get to the stage and get ready to play."

They ran onto the stage and checked over the equipment and that the instruments were in tune.

Soon the curtain rose and they saw thousands of screaming fans.

"HELLO D.C., ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The crowd roared.

The band started to play. But just before they started, Spencer was in deep thought.

"Could I really juggle my job and being a rockstar?"

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
